


淡水茶 下下

by kekeleledamaichang



Category: ChamHwi - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekeleledamaichang/pseuds/kekeleledamaichang
Kudos: 18





	淡水茶 下下

08.

今天的朴佑镇变得有点不一样，李大辉看着在厨房忙活的人，心里惴惴不安。

他摸摸自己的耳朵，朴佑镇很少主动亲昵，他该感到开心才对。

李大辉又摸到自己嘴唇，指尖碰了碰，然后用力搓了两下。差点就出大事了，他懊恼不已，怎么就一时恍了神，高匹配度的信息素驱使着本能，他差点陷在里面出不来。

“呸呸呸！”

“怎么了？蛋糕坏了？”朴佑镇听见声音转过来。

“没有！好吃！”李大辉煞有介事的吃了一大口，拿叉子的手小幅度的颤抖，心虚的味道四处弥漫。

他，应该是，没有出轨吧。

“不是说好我做饭的吗”李大辉犹犹豫豫，想坦白开不了口，几番尝试后先从别的方面切入。

“你就歇着吧，我乐意做”

李大辉觉得有点暖，抿抿嘴巴，跑过去从背后搂着朴佑镇的腰，后者被箍着难以动作，无奈道，“你今天怎么了？”

“我怎么了？”

“我问你啊，有什么事想说吗”朴佑镇转过身。

“我…”李大辉嘴唇嗫嚅，看到朴佑镇的脸他就心慌，接下来一个字都说不出了。

“你？”朴佑镇居然也不像往常随李大辉去，顺着他的话一路问下来。

李大辉干脆踮起脚去亲，朴佑镇头一偏躲开了，“我做菜呢，一会该饿了”

李大辉只得坐回去，怀着小九九继续吃蛋糕。

朴佑镇揉揉鼻子，这玫瑰味越来越明显了。他看着吃的欢脱的李大辉，这小傻子自己大概闻不到。

晚上的时候李大辉也异常粘人，不管朴佑镇往一边躲就是要搂着他睡，朴佑镇拿他没办法，只好把手放上李大辉的背。

多年如一日的清瘦，现在躺在身边的李大辉比以前少了分拘谨，多了点亲昵，朴佑镇成了他的习惯。小朋友成熟了很多，工作夺走了李大辉的一点活泼，朴佑镇对如何对他的脾气作出反应更加不得章法。李大辉不会再一碰就炸毛，对自己多了分隐忍，朴佑镇很彷徨。他的手滑到李大辉的腰。

“你最近…工作累吗”朴佑镇收紧了自己的手臂。

“…”

怀里的人挣了挣，朴佑镇眼皮一跳，然而李大辉只是翻了个身，闭着眼睛开始均匀吐气了。

朴佑镇轻呼一口气，把人捞回自己怀里，那股味道淡了些，他埋进李大辉的头发里，呼吸都有些颤抖。

第二天李大辉照常要去“上班”，朴佑镇却穿着睡衣端着碗从厨房出来了。

“你去哪？”

“今天不是工作日吗…我上班啊…”李大辉又心虚起来。

“今天你发情期到了啊，之前提前了你有和公司登记过吧”

李大辉一愣，演的太入戏，他给忘了。也就是说今天开始可以和朴佑镇久违的亲亲热热了。

李大辉心情愉悦起来，“有的有的”

前一天的事让他心有余悸，李大辉下定决心，不管怎么样要想办法让朴佑镇被欲望冲昏头脑，然后狠狠的标记自己，这样他就不会再被别的alpha影响，朴佑镇也说什么都跑不掉了。以后李大辉说要亲亲就要给亲亲，不然就是不负责，不安抚自己的Omega。

吃过早饭李大辉果然开始头晕，朴佑镇把他抱回卧室。

这是朴佑镇每个月最期待的时候，他可以理所当然的触碰李大辉。

他们刚有标记关系的时候李大辉对于他的亲吻和拥抱反应僵硬到极点，应该是在强忍吧。有过一两次以后朴佑镇就不再僭越，他也不想给自己增添无谓的幻想。李大辉总有一天会走的，没有姜丹尼尔也有别人，别的比他更有趣更浪漫的人。

现在那天应该很快就会来了。

李大辉发现自己不太对劲，原来那股让他沉迷的巧克力味现在居然引的他有些反胃，他猜自己是不是在哪吃坏了肚子。

李大辉努力回应朴佑镇的亲吻和抚/ 摸，朴佑镇情/ 动了，愈发浓烈的巧克力苦香让他头晕目眩，他几乎是强忍着要吐的冲动接纳了朴佑镇，发情期的进/ 入居然让他有些痛苦。

李大辉攥紧了床单，转而搂紧身上的人的脖子不想让他看出端倪，许久没有亲/ 热，朴佑镇第一次没有很久，他在自己耳边喘着粗气，李大辉挺起细腰，准备接纳他第二次。

朴佑镇不知怎么没有以前的细致温柔，他急急的往里冲撞，几下进出后居然顶到了生/ 殖/ 腔的腔口。李大辉还没来得及反应，一股剧烈的疼痛就席卷全身，他猛的推开身上的人，缩起身体趴在床边干呕，朴佑镇吓坏了，“你怎么了？很难受吗？”

“我…呕…”李大辉没法再忍了，吐过一次就没有办法再装下去，每一阵巧克力香都让他的胃里翻江倒海。

朴佑镇能感觉到李大辉的身体在极力排斥他，他似乎察觉到什么，朝李大辉的后颈凑过去。

牙尖触碰到腺体的一瞬间李大辉的身体抽搐痉/ 挛起来，他抗拒自己的信息素。

“我不知道我怎么了…呕…真的没有…没有觉得你恶心的意思…”

朴佑镇反常的没有立马嘘寒问暖，他呆坐在原地看李大辉吐的天昏地暗，半晌起床穿衣服。

“朴…你去哪…”李大辉委屈极了，平常他打个喷嚏那人也要关心半天，今天这么严重居然把他扔在一边不管。他去拉那人没有拉到，朴佑镇出去了。

房间里的巧克力味突然淡下来，李大辉清醒不少。他的发情期才刚开始，这会根本没有起身的力气，只能一遍一遍焦急的喊朴佑镇的名字。

过了不知多久，李大辉已经没有力气再出声。生/ 理 / 反应让他浑身颤抖，身下的床单已经濡湿一片。有脚步声回到身边，朴佑镇跪在一边地上给他擦拭脸上的污秽，李大辉悬着的心稍稍放下。

“我们…我们不继续吗…”他拉住朴佑镇的袖子，忍着不适去亲朴佑镇的手，那人轻轻挣脱开，转而去擦他吐在地上的东西，李大辉心里一空。

“我们…我们继续吧…我觉得我没什么问题了…”一定是他在这重要关头让人扫兴了，他伸手去摸朴佑镇的的脸，那人又躲开了。

李大辉真的慌了，朴佑镇对他从来不发脾气也不摆脸色的，“你生气了吗，你看看我…”

朴佑镇又出去了，过一会拿着两个纸盒进来，李大辉看清楚后眼泪不受控制的往外冒。

“我不要…我要你…你怎么能这样…”

朴佑镇揭开抑制贴的手在抖，他自己也贴了。李大辉的身体在抗拒他的信息素，反应很强烈。这种反应通常出现在omega在和高适配率的alpha有亲密/ 接触后遇到其他低适配率的alpha，是和李大辉更合适的a在用信息素宣示主权。

宣示主权。

朴佑镇反复咀嚼这个以前生/ 理课上出现的词语，五年的相处也打破不了信息素的自主选择。他抓不住李大辉的。

他把李大辉抱起来露出后颈，那人开始挣扎，朴佑镇强行把抑制贴贴上了。

李大辉开始大哭，alpha的信息素很难被掩盖，所以他现在应该还是很难受。朴佑镇拆开抑制针剂，这是他备着应急用的，虽然从来没用上，但隔一段时间他就会换成新的。

“一会我去上班，我把吃的放在床头，你醒了记得吃”

“我不要！你放开我！”

李大辉全力挣扎但毫无作用，眼睁睁的看着朴佑镇把针筒刺向他被摁的死死的胳膊。

针尖扎进皮肤的时候李大辉一声呜咽，朴佑镇的心也跟着颤了。李大辉意识开始模糊，朴佑镇帮怀里的人披上衣服盖好被子，最后说，

“你醒了以后，想去哪里都可以”

李大辉最后感觉到他拼劲全力勾住的一点衣角也离开了，虚晃的人影又进出几次，他努力让自己清醒，但抵不住药效发作，失去意识睡了过去。

再次醒来时已经是夜里，李大辉摸索床头柜的时候碰翻了碗，一声脆响瓷制品在地板上炸开。他打开小夜灯，地上的碎片把原有的小花花纹扯的四分五裂，他去捡起一片，粥还是温的。

隔壁听到动静一阵窸窣，朴佑镇推门进来看见一地狼藉，立马上前打掉了李大辉手里的碎片。他还是不说话，低头收拾，李大辉心里又酸又涩，他发现花架上放着玫瑰花，朴佑镇之前从来不买玫瑰。

“你吃饭了吗”李大辉问。

朴佑镇没吭声。

“其实我有事瞒着你…我…”李大辉看朴佑镇起身要走，赶忙说，“我发情期还没过！”

“针剂在抽屉里”

那人又出去了，李大辉肩膀耸耷下去，没一会朴佑镇重新端着一碗粥进来。

“吃点东西”

“你喂我”

朴佑镇把碗放在了床头。

李大辉只觉得慌张无措，他看向朴佑镇的眼神炽热无比，那人只是淡淡的看着地面。李大辉感觉到下/ 腹 / 灼热，新一轮的发/ 情/ 热上来了。他确实不敢自己扎针，朴佑镇知道的，他努力稳住自己的声音。

“你帮我打吧，我害怕...”

朴佑镇有些迟疑，李大辉趁机把他拉过来抱住他的腰，整个人往他怀里靠。朴佑镇的胳膊垂在身侧，拳头渐渐捏紧。

“你有在担心我对不对，你误会了，我和他真的没有什么…”

“该打针了”朴佑镇试图掰开李大辉的胳膊，他的忍耐已经快到临界点，心里某种积压已久的感情马上就要喷涌而出。

“不打…我不打…你来就可以了…”李大辉把手伸进朴佑镇的衣服，滚烫的触感让朴佑镇身躯一震。

“你有完没完！”朴佑镇怒吼出声，李大辉吓得整个人一震。

半晌他才回过神，这是朴佑镇第一次对他发脾气。

李大辉嘴唇开合几次，没能发出声音，他抬起头看朴佑镇。那人终于肯和他对视了，眼神充满一种何必如此的脆弱和失落。

“为什么这么看着我…”

“你知道为什么”

李大辉艰难的吞咽一下，两只手攥紧被子，骨节泛白。

“我说了我没有，你从来都不相信我”李大辉说每一个字都很艰难，他想到朴佑镇一天比一天游离的目光，过分的疏离，和他提到姜丹尼尔时似乎不在意的淡然，“我做的在你眼里都是演戏，你根本从来都不相信我！”

李大辉撑着胳膊从床上起来，他抓住朴佑镇的肩膀。

“我吻你我抱你我天天和你睡在一起，你躲什么？我问你你躲什么？想要就说啊，我每天绕着你转是为什么，自己憋着觉得自己很清高吗，你只感动你自己！”

“李大辉！”朴佑镇双眼通红，“你根本不懂”

“我是不懂！我不懂你！我要天天去猜你为什么不理我，爱我就标记我，不想和我在一起就分手，这很难吗！”

“没有你说的这么简单！”朴佑镇只觉得崩溃，他这么多年的忍耐在李大辉眼里似乎毫无意义，他也觉得自己做作，可他还能怎么办?

“你不知道我每次标记完你看着你黏人的样子我只觉得心慌，那到底是你发自内心还是信息素驱使的依赖？你每次靠近我都觉得害怕，我不知道你眼里的到底是我还是只是一个alpha。我想标记你，万一你后悔要怎么办，你只会更讨厌我！”

“你问我啊！”

“我怎么开口！你不知道一提到姜丹尼尔你的表情是什么样的，相信你？我怎么相信你？我都快疯了”朴佑镇神经质的抚/ 摸李大辉的侧脸，“我怎么知道我一问出口我们是不是就结束了，我怎么知道你心里有多想他一见到他有没有重燃什么火花，我怎么知道你们见面有没有做些什么？！”

“朴佑镇！！”李大辉歇斯底里。

“我怎么知道你身上那股他的信息素的味道是怎么来的！！”

李大辉双眼倏然放大，他双唇微张，喉咙深处发出一声短促的呜咽。

手机不合时宜的响了，朴佑镇瞄一眼，得胜似的扯了下嘴角，“接电话吧”

他转身出门。

李大辉僵立在原地，突然觉得很冷。他手抖的厉害，几次才把电话接起来。

“大辉？怎么没有接电话，今天在咖啡店也没有看见你”

“你都…告诉他了，我辞职的事”

那边沉吟片刻，“我觉得他有必要知道”

“啊…”李大辉痛苦的蜷缩起身体，听筒对面的人只能听到一种趋近于绝望的呻吟。

“大辉？”

“你走…”

“…”

“你走啊！！我不想再看见你！！”

朴佑镇双目呆滞的坐在客房，他听见隔壁传来一声撕心裂肺的哭喊，接着是一声巨响。脚步声冲出了房间，听见玄关的门被打开的时候朴佑镇只有一个想法，

李大辉还没有注射抑制剂。

他立刻追了出去，到楼道时电梯已经快到底楼，朴佑镇立刻转头跑向楼梯间。

李大辉浑浑噩噩的走在路上，此时是凌晨，他看着远处晃动的光源，摇摇晃晃走了过去。

朴佑镇跑出楼道面对的是无人的道路，李大辉不见踪影。他从来没有这么害怕过，发情的omega走在路上无异于移动的靶子，万一被别有用心的人遇到…朴佑镇万般懊悔，他努力镇定下来去分辨空气中的气味，万幸的是李大辉还贴着抑制贴，只是这让寻找他的过程更加艰难。捕捉到一丝几乎难以察觉的木香后朴佑镇朝侧边小道跑了过去。

“没人要我…”

李大辉靠着小区花园的地灯，他缩成很小一团，抠着帆布鞋头的一道污渍。他都想不起来这是什么时候的古董了。

啊，他第一次被标记的时候穿着这双鞋，那天他还特意打扮了一下，选了双亮色的。这两天他们收拾旧衣物，这双鞋跟着其他旧鞋子一起被堆到了门口。

只剩一只了，李大辉弯曲另一边光着的脚趾，那只鞋不知什么时候掉了。

“他不要我…”

一边的野猫敏锐的捕捉到李大辉身上异常的信息素，对着他炸起毛嘶叫。

视线越发模糊，李大辉突然想起来他们以前去游乐园朴佑镇的怂样，痴痴的笑了起来。上次一起出去玩是多久前了呢。

算了，反正他也不要自己了。

野猫突然喵呜一声窜进了树丛，李大辉前面的地面出现了一双球鞋。朴佑镇以前也有一双这样的。

李大辉揪住了那人的裤脚，然后轻轻拽了拽。那条腿动了动。李大辉看到那人手里有只帆布鞋，他伸手去拿，那个人却不放手。

李大辉抬头，那人也在低头看他，眼泪在下巴上汇成水滴往下掉。他可怜巴巴的。

“没人要我了…”

09.

朴佑镇对抱着李大辉回到家里的那段路程几乎没有记忆了，他只记得夜风对着他的面门劈过来，李大辉攥着他领口的力道很大。

两人几乎是摔上卧室的床，与其说是亲吻，朴佑镇更像是在撕咬。李大辉坐在路边眼角泛红抬头望着他的样子一下下狠狠勾动他的神经，那双眼睛里都是自己，但又充满迷茫。他撕开了李大辉的衣服。

李大辉跟着本能躲避着那股让他不适的味道，他侧头躲开凑过来的亲吻，下一秒就被可怕的力道掐着下巴扳回去，被吻到连呼吸都成困难。

李大辉充满抗拒的防御姿态惊动了朴佑镇心底压抑已久的施虐欲，他钳住李大辉的手腕压在头顶，另一手抬起李大辉的一条大腿压到最低，咬着他的嘴唇狠狠顶了进去。

“啊！！！”

李大辉惨叫起来，朴佑镇一下下凶狠的顶/ 到最深处，身\ 下的人激烈挣扎。李大辉表情痛苦，这场充满征服意味的性事竟然丝毫没有给这个omega带来快感。

身体的保护机制让李大辉的身体开始分泌液体，朴佑镇没有阻碍的全进全出，同时又给了李大辉一个深到窒息的吻。

“你看着我”

朴佑镇掐着李大辉的下巴，那人只是一味的躲避摇头，朴佑镇心狠的大力撞上了omega脆弱的生/ 殖/ 腔口。很明显这个omega不愿意接纳他，那个小口死死闭合着，李大辉的声音已经嘶哑，意识也随着剧痛回笼。

“好疼…好疼…”

“你和他做了没有？”

李大辉觉得自己的下巴几乎要碎掉，他哭着摇头。

“你和姜丹尼尔做了没有！”朴佑镇目眦欲裂。

“没有！我没有…”

朴佑镇又吻住李大辉，后者尝到一股甜腥味。

“你们做到哪一步了”朴佑镇在李大辉脖颈和胸口每一寸皮肤留下痕迹，“拥抱，接吻，还是这样？”

李大辉被握住了命门，大口/ 喘/ 息起来，他摇头。

“他吻你了吗”朴佑镇舔舐/ 吮/ 吸着李大辉嘴唇上的血渍。

李大辉眼前闪过那个人近在咫尺的极淡眼眸，自己被压在座椅上接吻。那个吻到耳垂，到耳后，再到后颈。他的身体微微颤抖起来。

朴佑镇发出一声崩溃的低吼，他揉捏着李大辉嫣红肿胀的嘴唇，片刻后掐着他的腰快速凶狠的进/ 出/ 抽/ 插起来。李大辉又开始反胃，他低声求饶不停哭喊着不要，朴佑镇几次顶/ 到那处脆弱的入口，只要他愿意，他可以视这道小小的阻碍为无物，李大辉立刻就能被强行标记。

“我错了…别…不要我…”

朴佑镇心口被狠狠的撞了一下，他把人翻过来，舌苔用力刮过李大辉的腺体，身下的人一阵战栗。他最终加速撞击在李大辉的敏感/ 点上，跟着那人身体的痉/ 挛射在了里面，然后对着腺体狠狠的咬了下去。

腺体里残留的信息素被另一股更强势的力量强行洗刷驱逐，李大辉只觉得自己后颈几乎要炸开，痛苦让他有一瞬间失去意识，清醒过来时，他终于再次被那股苦香囚禁，并甘之如饴。

朴佑镇的额头抵在李大辉的太阳穴，有温热的液体掉进他正在落泪的眼睛。

“别走…求求你别走…”

这是他第一次看见朴佑镇在他面前哭，也是第一次朴佑镇说出了内心最深处的渴求。

10.

李大辉是被脸上异样的瘙痒闹醒的。清醒的瞬间四肢百骸传来的疼痛让他皱起了眉头。

他浑身仿佛没有一块好肉了，每动一下连到身体深处的地方都传来钝痛，那是昨晚朴佑镇强行往里冲撞的后果。

身边的人正在吮/ 吸他的耳垂，见他醒了便吻他的嘴唇。朴佑镇的力道很轻，下唇有粗砺的触感，大概是伤口结的痂。

后颈更是要命的痛，仿佛一转头腺体就会彻底坏掉。李大辉只能一动不动，仰面任由朴佑镇对他上下其手。

“饿了吗”朴佑镇抓住李大辉的手和他十指相扣，后者转着眼珠看见朴佑镇迷醉的表情，回想到他前一晚偏执的样子，突然害怕这人是不是疯魔了。

“你还生气吗”他捏了捏朴佑镇的手。

朴佑镇突然掀开被子翻了个身，一手支撑在他头顶。

“可惜你发/ 情/ 期已经过了”

没法完全标记了。

“谁让你扎我针的”李大辉的鼻子被埋在他胸口的脑袋毛弄的痒痒的。

“谁让你染上别人的信息素的”

李大辉乖乖闭嘴，朴佑镇还没消气。不过如果朴佑镇碰了别的omega，他大概已经气疯了。

怎么办，他被完全标记就只能是朴佑镇一个人的，可是这个alpha还能不受限制的去标记别的omega。李大辉已经开始患得患失了。

朴佑镇咬破李大辉腺体的时候就发现他身体里残留的别的信息素少之又少，应该是只被擦破了一点，甚至他本人都没有发现。然而只是这么一点信息素就能在李大辉的身体里对他耀武扬威，朴佑镇心焦，他要等到李大辉下一次发情期才能彻底标记他，还有好久好久。

他根本不能再容忍李大辉被别人碰了。

“你不能离开我的视线，没有我的允许不能出门，再也不许…”

“我爱你”

朴佑镇眼皮颤了颤，避开李大辉直直投过来的视线，“再也不许和他有瓜葛”

“我爱你”

李大辉摩挲着朴佑镇的下颌线，再摸到他耳垂，那里有个不明显的耳洞。

“我也是”

朴佑镇顺着李大辉勾着他脖子的手臂和他吻在一起，他的胸腔都在颤抖。

恋爱缺失的要素时隔五年终于填补上了。

告白成功，今天开始是第一天。


End file.
